Conventional operating systems permit users to launch applications, often through a user interface having selectable icons for the applications. In some cases a user selects to launch an application from this user interface and does not care whether there is anything new for that application.
In many cases, however, users launch applications to find out what is new in those applications. A user wishing to find out what is new in her applications, for example, typically selects an icon for a desired application, in response to which the conventional operating system launches the application. This application then opens and, assuming it is one that presents content, presents that content. For some applications, such as news or social-networking websites, the application retrieves content from a remote source and then presents that content. It is at this point that the user sees the content, which may or may not be new since the last time the user viewed content for that application.
The user may continue this process of selecting applications, in response to which they are launched and present content, and then viewing the presented content to find out what, if anything, is new. Following this process will permit a user to see what is new in her applications, but doing so takes significant amounts of time and effort. This process also expends computing and bandwidth resources. Worse still, in some cases her applications may not have any new content, in which case all of this time, effort, and resources are wasted.